Justice League
The Justice League as it appears in Teen Titans fan-fics. Leaders The original seven members of the Justice League all have leadership status as the first members, and Superman, as the leader of the original seven, is the overall leader. Also, being Superboy's mentor, Superman and Batman both have a say in how Superboy and Robin lead the Titans. Notalbe Members Superman Batman Flash Green Lantern Aquaman Martian Manhunter Hawkgirl Wonder Woman Etrigan Subgroups Founding Leaguers Young Justice Teen Titans (Indirectly) Founding Titans (Indirectly) Teen Titans East (Indirectly) Superman Family Batman Family History Justice Evolution Contact The Justice League face a startling new event when a second Earth appears. Two Earths The Justice League later went to the second Earth and met the X-Men. They then go with some of the older ones to investigate the worlds merging until there's an attack on New Genesis by a controlled Raven, Superboy, Xavier, and Jean. After that, they, along with the remaining X-Men and the Teen Titans, restores everyone to normal and goes to the Mansion to wait for Darkseid and Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team The Justice League then forms a peace conference with the X-Men between the two Earths. After the talks prove successful, Darkseid arrives and asks the Justice League for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Following this, Batman, Wolverine, and J'onn convince Superman to help. The Justice League then works with the Titans and the X-Men to fight and split up. Batman and Wonder Woman go to New Genesis to ask Orion for help while Superman, Hawkgirl, and J'onn go to Apokolips to fight Darkseid and Apocalypse. Batman and Wonder Woman's team manages to find Orion after a chase with Lightray, and Superman's team manages to force Brainiac and Apocalypse to retreat. They then follow the two and end up pulled into an asteroid that is actually Brainiac's main base. The Justice League then managed to achieve their missions where Batman and Wonder Woman convinced Orion to help them, and Superman, Hawkgirl, and Martian Manhunter fought Brainiac. It was then revealed to be an elaborate trap set by Apocalypse, Darkseid, and Brainiac. Luckily Batman and Wonder Woman arrived with Jim and Orion, and they caused Brainiac to prepare to explode, and Batman managed to get Superman out of Brainiac before he exploded, taking Darkseid with him. Superman then offered his assistance to the X-Men if they ever needed it. Tabula Rasa The Justice League later stopped Luthor from attacking Metropolis and then helped the Titans and the X-Men against an android named Amazo, being driven off by Batman. They then worked with the Titans and X-Men again to face Amazo when he returned. They were saved by Xavier and chased after him to stop Amazo from killing Luthor and arrived in time to see him fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America The League was later asked by SHIELD Director, Nick Fury, to assist the newly assembled Avengers and the of-age X-Men to save Mayor Kelly from the Red Skull. The mission proved successful with Superman taking charge of saving Kelly. the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men joined the Titans in celebrating Zod, Slade, Magneto, and Red Skull's defeat. Only a Dream During a mass breakout at Stryker's that involved several supervillains, the Justice League worked with the Titans and the X-Men to bring them in. Working together with the Titans and the X-Men again, the League holds Dr. Destiny's mental assault off until Batman beats him. Conner The Justice League meets up at the Metro Tower to see Superman's new son, Conner. Two years after Conner was born, the League was very friendly with him and always said hello to him when he arrived at the Metro Tower with Lois. A further three years later, the League was sparring when Superman said that Darkseid was attacking and they fought and managed to drive him off. Several years after this, the League worked together to fight of Darkseid again, which resulted in his ultimate defeat thanks to Superman X. The Justice League then met up again when Superman X and Raven had twin children, Kyle and Kara. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teams Category:Hero Teams Category:Justice League Teams